Digital video recording (“DVR”) systems allow users to record media programs (e.g., television programs, etc.) and then view or otherwise experience the recorded media programs. For example, a user may use a DVR system to schedule a recording of a particular television program, after which the DVR system may record the television program and allow the user to play back the recorded television program in a time-shifted manner.
Unfortunately, various types of limitations associated with a DVR system may result in a recording conflict for a media program scheduled to be recorded by the DVR system. The recording conflict may prevent the DVR system from being able to perform the scheduled recording of the media program without one or more other scheduled recordings being canceled and/or without one or more other already-recorded media programs being deleted. For example, a maximum recording limitation associated with the DVR system (i.e., a maximum number of media programs that the DVR system is able to concurrently record due to hardware and/or service agreement limitations) and/or a storage space limitation may prevent the DVR system from performing a scheduled recording of a media program. In order to resolve such recording conflicts, conventional DVR systems may require that the user take remedial action (e.g., by specifically requiring that the user select which scheduled recording to cancel and/or which recorded media program to delete), which is time consuming and interruptive to the user.